


Thunder and Lightning

by Kessini



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, awkward moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessini/pseuds/Kessini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen has an encounter with the Inquisitor and discovers her fear of lightning. Just a bit of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> So first time ever posting something I've written. I hope someone likes it, if not it was still fun to write.
> 
> ꒰⌗´͈ ᵕ ॣ`͈⌗꒱৩  
> Sorry for any errors.

The rain drove hard against the stone walls of the guard tower where Cullen was fixated at his desk. Reports and notes were scattered about in a chaotic manner only he could interpret, a candle burned low as the night had grown long. A chill ran through his spine as the wind from his drafty and hole-ridden roof rushed in and filled the room with wintery cold air. He glanced at the door ahead of him and thought of one of the warm fireplaces in the great hall.

Standing in a huff he pulled on his huge fur mantle. A few papers, a quill and ink, and a small leather bound book were stuffed inside his clothes so not be get wet. He went for the door and paused as he opened it to the driving rain and rumbling thunder in the distance. Pulling his mantle close to his face he briskly left the guardhouse toward Skyhold’s great hall.

Once inside he went over to one of the fireplaces and sat at one of the wooden tables that resided by it, empting the contents of his clothes. Cullen felt instantly warmer than before. He stared at the work before him and suddenly found himself unable to concentrate. His mind wandered on all that was going on, the dire circumstances that lay before him, the inquisition and the Inquisitor.

The inquisitor. His mind was doomed now with her fully taking up his thoughts. This had been happening all to often now and he found himself blushing and thanking the Maker that no one was around to see his rosy cheeks. ‘I wonder what she’s doing’ leapt into his thoughts and he shook his head. Surly she was sleeping at this unholy time of night. But she stayed in his thoughts despite is attempts to finish his report.

Cullen suddenly found himself thinking of excuses to disturb her slumber. One after the other he shot them down until he settled on one far fetched idea. Clinging to that excuse he rose from his warm place at the table and headed straight for the Inquisitor’s quarters. As he neared the first door near to her throne, a flash engulfed the hall catching him off guard in his flustered state. Gathering his composure he left in the inquisitor’s direction again thanking the Maker a second time that people were all asleep and not in the hall.

Bright lights lit the top of the stairs where her room was, more so than should be at the late hour it was. Cullen carefully looked around the room as he reached the top of the stairs. All of the massive glass doors in her room were shut and every candle, lantern, and fireplace was lit. He brought his gaze over to her four-poster bed and saw a lump under the thick blanket and furs. 

Cullen let a smile cross his rugged face and he coughed before letting his presence be known to the elf. 

“Ah, Inquisitor I have a few things I wish to go over with you if you’re still awake.” He spoke hoping not to startle her. 

From the lump of blankets her face emerged, white hair wildly framing her light freckled face and vivid green eyes. She smiled at the sight of him and gestured for him to approach her. 

“I’m awake. Lets see what you have for me.” She chimed, her voice like music to his ears. 

Crossing the room, another flash filled the space and a monstrous crack of thunder echoed loudly. Cullen watched as the lovely smile across her face vanished instantly replaced with fear and she was gone from view again into the safety of her blankets. 

“Inquisitor! It’s just a bit of lightning.” He sympathized with her as he sat on the edge of her bed and placed a hand on the top of the shuddering lump of blankets. 

A moment passed and her head slowly appeared again, a fur hooded her crimson spread face. 

“The great leader of the inquisition is afraid of lightning. Oh how small and frail that would make me to everyone else. You must think I’m being silly.” She revealed shyly, averting her gaze. 

Cullen felt his throat and chest grow tight at the suddenly terrified state of his inquisitor. He hated seeing her in such a frail state and wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and promise away her fears. He held back that urge. He was in no position to be so familiar with her; sitting at the edge of her bed was pushing his boundaries enough.

“I think you are brave and courageous. To take on such a task as the leader of the inquisition and succeed is no small feat.” His words brought her eyes to his face; a small smile crept to the corners of her lips.  
“Can I get you anything?” He inquired, wanting desperately to rid her of this state of fear. 

She blushed a bit deeper and bit her lip, the action making Cullen’s stomach flutter. 

“Can I have the blanket draped on that couch behind you? It’s chilly in here.” Her words were laced with embarrassment. 

Cullen smiled and nodded “ Anything you need Inquisi-“ he was cut off by another flash and resounding crack of thunder. His broken sentence the product of the elf now buried in his side, her arms thrown around him and hands grasping desperately to his clothing in fear. He could feel her tremble and his heart could barely contain its self. All thoughts of boundaries were gone as he gently lowered an arm around her and willed his face to return to its normal color. 

“Inquisitor-“

“Narith…Please call me Narith” She spoke quietly, breaking away from him. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to, the lightning is just….when I was younger...”She sputtered at a loss for words to explain her actions. She sat back and hugged herself as she shivered from the cold drafts of her room. 

“I’m here if you need me, no need for embarrassment.” Cullen chuckled pulling a blanked to her shivering shoulders and wrapping it around her.

Before he could finish the action he found himself suddenly very, very close to his inquisitor. She had pulled him in close by the front of his mantle to her space on the bed, but her lips on his gained all of his attention. She smelled of lavender and her lips were much softer than he could have ever imagined. Cullen melted as she quickly pulled away, crimson in the face and hands instantly to her mouth covering it. 

“I-I’m sorry! I don’t know why I did that!” She squeaked and hid her face in her hands. “I guess maybe after that game of chess in the garden, I thought you….maybe that you had feelings…OH why am I doing this!” She sputtered again at a loss for words.

Cullen was awash with a multitude of feelings, his hand scratched the back of his neck as Narith looked up from her hands at him. He too was at a loss for words, all sense of what to do in this situation gone from him. 

“Inquisitor” 

“Narith” she cut him off with a small smile. 

Before he could rationalize his actions he leaned toward her and placed a hand on the side of her face. Lightning flashed again and she rushed forward to greet his lips, pushing the horrid sound from her mind.


End file.
